Close To Perfection
by untouchablerave
Summary: Justin comes home from school to find his sister Alex has alone and they get up to no good, before they almost get caught.


Justin opened the door to his family and kicked his bag the floor, he stopped and surveyed the area, there was something foreign about the atmosphere. Usually the house was alive with souls, chatting away, the smell of his mother's cooking or his father telling Alex off for using a spell without permission, or Max's muddy footprints traipsing through the house.

"Hello?" He called out, but no answer. He slumped down onto the couch and finally he muscles relaxed, his back clicked and for a moment he just sat there, enjoying finally being able to sit down after a long day.

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him but he was so tired they didn't register in his head.

"Hey," warm familiar hands spread themselves over his shoulder blades and chest.

"Hey, you," he smiled, opening his eyes to see his sister smiling cheekily back down at him.

"Are you tired?" she asked, brushing his fringe back and kissed his forehead.

"Mmmm, yeah," Justin smiled, getting a whiff of her hair as she bent over him.

"Come to bed," She kissed down his nose and planted light kiss onto his lips, sending shivers up his spine which urged him to deepen the kiss. Suddenly he remembered where he was.

"Jesus, Alex, where are Mum and Dad? They could walk in on us at any moment!" Justin sprung up from the chair.

"Calm down, antsy," she walked over to him, "Mum and Dad have gone out for dinner and Max is at a friend's remember? That's what gave me this whole idea…" She spread her arms on his pecks and along his collar bone.

"Idea of what?" he asked seductively.

"That we could be alone together tonight, well, not all night, at least until Mum and Dad get home," Alex smiled.

"Are you serious?" Justin asked, moving away from her slightly.

"Yes, I'm serious," Alex laughed, holding his neck and jaw line lovingly, "We hardly get to spend any time together anyway, just you and me, I'm sick of having to speak back and fourth between our rooms, for one night I just want to be with you,"

"You are with me, silly," he ran his hands through her hair.

"You know what I mean," she batted him lightly on the arm, "It's not like we can sit on the sofa cuddling, that would be weird,"

"You're right it would," he whispered, rubbing his nose gently on hers.

"I was thinking we could put a spell on Mum and Dad when they get home, so that every time they walk towards one of our rooms they instantly remember something they have to do and walk away,"

"Is that me hearing you using magic unauthorised, young lady?" Justin asked.

"Oh you love it when I'm a bad girl," Alex teased him and Justin gripped her around her tiny waist, lifting her off the ground and pressing his mouth passionately against hers, "Come to bed," she echoed.

"I…err…" Justin pulled away and looked sheepish, "I can't lie to you Alex but I don't want to…"

"Why?" she asked, as though she didn't believe him.

"Because to tell you the truth… I'm nervous," He gulped, "I'm scared, Alex," he rephrased, "Alright I'm petrified,"

Alex giggled slightly, "It's okay, Justin, we don't have to have sex,"

"It's not that, it's just… well… I want it to be… perfect," He breathed, almost scared of her reaction.

She walked over to him and pressed him lightly against the breakfast bar, her leg sliding between his legs.

"Justin, look at me," She whispered sincerely, "Nothing in this world is perfect, things can be amazing and awesome but perfection… it doesn't happen. Being with you will be everything to me, it will be amazing and unbelievable and mind-blowing, but it wont be perfect. To be honest I don't want it to be…"

"Why?"

"Because then it wont be us, because we're not perfect, when we're together we're amazing and mind-blowing and totally unbelievable," she chuckled, "but we're not perfect,"

Justin was certain that he'd just seen his sister mature before his eyes. She was no longer his 15-year-old sister but a mature grown woman who could make her own decisions and maybe she didn't need him anymore.

"You're always going to be my brother," it was like she took the words right out of his brain, "And I'm always going to love you in this weird fucked up way," She giggled.

Suddenly emotion overtook him and before he could control it tears were running hard and fast down his cheeks.

"Alex don't leave me," he cried out, cupping her head in his hands, "Please don't leave me," he breathed.

"Baby, baby," she tried to get his attention, she stroked his face, wiping all the tears away until he calmed down, "I'm always going to be here," she took his hand and placed it over his head, "here," her fingers interlocking with his.

Slowly she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Her hand travelled down and hung loosely on the waist band of his boxer shorts while his hand cupped her coccyx. Gently they broke apart, their foreheads resting against each other for a moment before Alex made the first move, her hand travelling further southwards to cup his groin.

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop," she breathed, "I wont be able to control myself if you let me go any further,"

"I don't want you to control yourself," Justin whispered to her, bending his head forward and kissing her fully again.

Slowly and teasingly she began to rub her hand gently over his groin and his hands bucked up to meet her grasp, "Tell me to stop Justin," she tested him before taking her hand away. He groaned at the loss of contact and they both looked down, Justin clearly showing his appreciation for his sister's handiwork.

Tantalisingly she unbuttoned his jeans and zipped down his fly before snapping her head up, her eyes yearning for some permission from him. Justin took her hands and kissed her lightly, before guiding her hands into his pants. Justin threw his head back at the immediate contact and Alex worked her way along his jaw line, down his neck and along his collarbone. She pumped down his shaft, milking him of all he was worth. Justin's hand grasped her buttocks and gave them a firm squeeze, letting her know that she was doing it right.

"Mark me, I'm yours," Justin told her huskily and Alex bit down hard on his neck, biting and sucking, leaving a physical note to all other women that he was hers.

Then I reached down and took her hands away, Alex pouted her lips thinking she'd done something wrong.

"Carry on and this'll be over before you know it," Justin smiled, panting slightly, beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He picked her up from off the ground and Alex knew immediately to wrap her legs around his waist. He sat her on top of the breakfast bar, pressing his lips hard against hers, his tongue pleading for entry; hungry moans were escaping from his mouth as his hand travelled teasingly up her thigh.

"Don't tease me Justin," she bit his bottom lip hungrily, "Don't make me wait," Slowly he pulled off her thong and let it fall to the floor. Lifting her skirt up slightly, his hands shaking, he entered his index finger into her. Her hands were clasped around his neck, her face buried in his hair, and she groaned throatily as he began to work his way in and out of her.

Alex let her forehead rest on his forehead and for a moment Justin thought he could stay like this forever. Suddenly he remembered a technique Zeke had told him about and he curved his fingers up, hitting Alex's spot. Her cry of ecstasy sent electric shocks through both of their bodies, volts zapping their groins, Alex's hand travelled down again to cup his crotch.

Suddenly they both heard keys in the door and their heads shot up like Meer cats.

"Shit," Justin cursed, grabbing Alex's hand and pulling her off the breakfast bar and up the stairs before either of their parents could see.

"Hello?" they called out but of course they had no response, "They must've gone out," Theresa said to her husband Jerry.

"I can't believe how bad that restaurant was," Jerry ignored her storming in.

Upstairs Justin and Alex had whipped out their wands.

"Your room, quick," Justin instructed her before closing the door behind them and performing the correct spell.

"You may want to put a silent charm on the rooms too," Alex whispered from behind him, "We're gonna need it," She teased him, letting her breathe tickle the back of his neck.

Justin shivered and performed the spell, setting his wand down next to Alex's on her desk. He sauntered over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, brushing her hair from her nape and kissing it sweetly. Alex leant back into Justin's embrace, letting her head rest upon his shoulder blade.

"Want to pick up where we left off?" he asked her, nuzzling her neck with kisses and nips.

"I don't really feel like it now, not since we nearly got caught," Alex shrugged.

"Come to bed," he whispered in her ear and walked over to the bed, stripping down to his boxers and climbing in.

"Justin, what're you doing?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Waiting for my sister to join me in bed," He smiled, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Oh so I'm just your sister now?" Alex teased him sitting on the end of the bed.

"You are everything to me," he ran his hand up her arm affectionately, "My sister, my lover, my best friend," He breathed, "I couldn't name a thing you're not to me,"

"Am I your girlfriend?" she asked after a long pause.

"And more," Justin whispered, pulling her down to him for a long passionate kiss, "Please come to bed with me,"

Alex sat up and pulled her shirt over her head and let her skirt fall to the ground, revealing her naked body to her brother. Slowly she climbed in next to him and snuggled down.

"Oh I see, we're doing this alfresco," He joked, pulling his pants off. Alex could feel his warm heat behind her, but all that mattered was that she was in her brother's warm embrace.

"Look," Justin pointed out of the window, "A shooting star,"

"Wow," Alex breathed.

"Make a wish," Justin whispered to her, kissing her sweet spot behind her ear.

Alex screwed her eyes tight shut and made a wish in her head.

"Done," She smiled, turning over in Justin's arms, letting her nose touch his, "Wanna know what I wished for?"

"No because then it wont come true," he kissed her.

"I think it already has," Alex smiled, and Justin swore he could see tears in her eyes.


End file.
